Up n' Down
by Hulk.jiminie
Summary: Kata fans, Jimin itu lelaki cantik. Apalagi kalau ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi pink, semua orang pun selalu berpikir dia adalah bottom alias uke. Dan Taehyung sahabat gilanya juga berpikir demikian, tapi walau begitu jangan lupakan sesuatu yang paling penting, Jimin itu masih laki-laki dan masih punya senjata yang biasa di gunakan laki-laki untuk membuat anak. Jimin x Taehyung


Up n Down

..

..

 **Kata fans, Jimin itu lelaki cantik. Apalagi kalau ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi pink, semua orang pun selalu berpikir dia adalah bottom alias uke. Dan Taehyung sahabat gilanya juga berpikir demikian, tapi walau begitu jangan lupakan sesuatu yang paling penting, Jimin itu masih laki-laki dan masih punya** _ **senjata**_ **yang biasa di gunakan laki-laki untuk membuat anak.**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jim!"

Jimin menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut batok yang memanggilnya itu. Dengan wajah malas ia memperhatikan si alien aneh yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Ia yakin, pasti si bocah Kim itu sudah mempunyai sesuatu untuk mengacaukan hari Jimin.

"Hn." jawab Jimin acuh, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memainkan game Plant vs Zombie yang tidak kunjung ia menangkan itu.

Taehyung yang melihat Jimin mencuekinya berusaha menarik perhatian Jimin dengan rebahan di samping Jimin, sesekali pemuda berambut cokelat itu menarik-narik kaos putih yang di pakai pemuda berambut pirang.

"Ck! Tae stop jangan menarik kaosku, itu mengganggu!" Jimin menjadi kesusahan berkonsentrasi karena Taehyung terus-terusan mengganggunya.

"Jimm, jangan cueki aku dong~" rengeknya.

"Main sama member lain sana! Jangan ganggu aku!" Jimin mulai sebal,

"Shireoo!" teriak Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafas kesal.

"Kalau begitu diamlah!"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin mengajak mu baca fanfik, Jim!"

Hidung Jimin kembang kempis mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka membuang-buang waktu seperti membaca fanfik yang biasanya malah menjatuhkan harga dirinya itu.

"Fanfik apa yang kau ingin tunjukkan padaku?" dia akhirnya bertanya, walaupun nada bicara Jimin jelas sekali malas nya. Taehyung pun dengan senang hati menunjukkan fanfik yang ia maksud. Dan alis Jimin langsung menyatu karena tidak begitu paham dengan isi cerita itu.

"Kenapa harus fanfik yaoi? Tidak ada fanfik yang normal lain ya?" tanya Jimin sangsi, berbalikan dengan wajah Taehyung yang ceria.

"Bagus kok! Apa lagi ini cast nya kita" jawabnya bahagia.

"Lalu kenapa aku yang jadi bottom?"

"Ya karena kau itu lebih cocok berada di bawah!"

Jimin terdiam, ia sudah tidak heran lagi dengan komentar itu. Ia sudah sering menemukan komentar macam itu di berbagai situs web, dan ia mencoba tetap tidak peduli. Namun entah kenapa saat Taehyung yang mengatakan hal itu hatinya mencelos tidak terima, jelas lah— orang Taehyung saja lebih cantik darinya ngatain Jimin uke?! Enak saja! Kalau dia uke, untuk apa otot-otot yang susah-susah ia bentuk kalau dalam hubungan aneh seperti itu ia mendapat posisi bawah sementara Taehyung yang kurus begitu dapat peran di atas? Apa karena tinggi badan? _Fuck that! Kalau_ memang seperti itu prinsipnya, Jimin lebih baik memilih tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sama sekali.

"Keluarlah, Taehyung aku mau tidur.."

"Jim kau lupa ini juga kamarku?"

Plok! Jimin menepuk dahinya , ia lupa ini kan kamarnya dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok hyung juga.

"Kalau begitu diam lah, besok kita latihan!"

"Jimmmm~~"

"Apa lagi!"

"Aku ingin ngobrol!"

"Ck! Aku malas!"

Buakh!

"Dasar manusia kerdil menyebalkan!" umpat Taehyung setelah memukul Jimin dengan bantal.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang!"

Taehyung langsung melengos kesal setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin memang sangat menyebalkan persis seperti apa yang member lain katakan. Dia baik? Baik apanya? Dia baik kalau lagi baik saja kalau sedang tidak baik ya jahat mirip anak lucifer. Tanpa sadar bibir pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu bergerak-gerak menggerutu dan menyumpahi Jimin dengan umpatan paling kasar di dunia.

Melihatnya Jimin malah tersenyum misterius, bibir nya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai keji. Otaknya terus memutar ide brillian yang berputar-putar di kepalanya untuk mengerjai pemuda polos ini, salah sendiri sudah tahu Jimin tidak suka di ganggu malah mengganggunya.

Taehyung yang menyadari jika Jimin sedang memperhatatikanya, mendelik sinis ke arah Jimin.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" tanyanya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Kau ingin main sesuatu?" tanya Jimin santai. Taehyung mendadak bingung dengan ucapan Jimin yang mudah berubah,

"Main apa?"

"Kau pernah dengar main atas dan bawah?" tanyanya lagi. Taehyung mengangkat alisnya sebelah, otak bodohnya terlalu kesulitan menangkap maksud permainan yang Jimin katakan tadi.

"Permainan bodoh macam apa itu? Aku tidak pernah dengar?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin lagi-lagi menyeringai mesum.

"Makannya aku akan mengajarimu.."

Taehyung mengangguk sedikit kebingungan, namun otak polosnya menurut-nurut saja. Meliatnya Jimin jadi tersenyum sendiri, apa dia bilang? Taehyung itu badass di luar polos di dalam, kalo Jimin? Sudah jangan di bahas ahahaha.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau aku cocok di bawah kan?"

Taehyung lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Heum—"

"Tapi aku tanya, kau benar-benar ingin main tidak?" Jimin bertanya mencoba menyakinkan.

"Aku sedang bosan dan tidak bisa tidur, siapa tahu dengan sedikit permainan aku bisa tidur.."

Smirk Jimin makin lebar. Khekeke

"Sini duduk di pangkuanku, kita mulai permainannya.."

..

..

Bruk!

"Hey kuda apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya si pemuda pucat berambut pirang pada si pemuda lain yang seenak jidat lebarnya tidur di ranjangnya.

"Matamu buta? Tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" balas si pemuda yang di panggil kuda ketus tanpa membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"Sana keluar! Tidur di kamarmu sendiri!" usir pemuda pucat.

"Ck! Diamlah hyung! Kalau kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidur di sini pergilah ke kamarku dan lihat apa yang terjadi di sana!"

Si pucat melotot, ia lupa jika Taehyung itu kan suka main-main ini itu dengan si maknae, hingga menyebabkan Hoseok suka berpindah-pindah kamar.

"Jangan bilang Taehyung sedang main dengan Jungkook!"

"Bukan dengan Jungkook!" jawab Hoseok malas.

"Lalu?"

"Dengan Jimin!"

"APA!?"

..

..

"Jim!Kau bohong padakuhh..shhh!" Taehyung berbicara dengan nafas terengah, tubuhnya naik turun di atas pangkuan Jimin.

"Bohong bagaimana? Aku di bawahmu sekarang" Jimin berkata pura-pura polos, sambil memamerkan seringai licik di bibirnya. Tanganya bergerak menaik turunkan pinggang Taehyung yang duduk di pangkuannya cepat hingga menimbulkan suara-suara mesum yang menggairahkan. Dan mereka juga melupakan eksistensi kelima manusia lain yang tinggal di asrama mereka.

"Bu-bukan ini maksudku ahk-ahk, jimin!"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Maksudku aku ingin di atasmu aku—akh harusnya yang me—memasuki mu, aku aku le–lebih ahkk tinggi—" ucapnya tidak tuntas, karena milik Jimin menyentuh bagian ternikmatnya.

"Memang harus ya? Yang memasuki lebih tinggi dari yang di masuki? Tidak ada aturanya kan?"

"Tidak, t—tapi emhh—" Jimin langsung menyumpal mulut berisik Taehyung dengan ciumanya dan memakan bibir merah milik Taehyung yang sedari tadi mendesahkan namanya itu.

"Shh! Jimin , jimin! Lebih cepat!"

Smirk!

"Oke sayang.."

..

..

..

End


End file.
